Tulio's Sister
by K-crews01
Summary: Basically the Road to El Dorado but with Tulio's sister. Disclaimer: All credit of The Road to El Dorado goes to Dreamworks
1. Chapter 1

~~*Alicia*~~

I awoke with a start. Unfortunately this time my dream was way more vivid then usual, I let out a deep sigh and glanced around, taking in my surroundings. We were in a cheap motel with one bed, I had chosen to sleep on the floor and allowed my brother and his boyfriend the bed. What a great sister I am. The tiny window showed no hint of light, minus a star or two, and the room was cold and drafty. I shivered and pulled my blanket closer to my chest, I love Tulio, but he's incredibly cheap. The last heist we did went over extremely well, but he still won't pay up the money to get at a motel with at least two beds.

At this point I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. I could never really go back to sleep after I had that damn dream. Tulio used to sit up with me all night with me after I would have it, now though, I've gotten quieter and no longer cry out in my sleep. I stared at Miguel and my brother, their arms were slung over each other, and there was a faint smile on Miguel's face. It was sickeningly sweet. They were always like that though, never in public, but the second they were away from prying eyes it's like they couldn't get enough of each other. I ran my fingers through my long black hair, it was a tangled, curly mess. Figures. I had taken down from my braid last night in some sort of drunken fit, while trying to convince Miguel that I could get us a free round of drinks. Much to Tulio's dismay it worked.

I heard a shuffle from the bed and then saw one of the figures sit up, smooth back their hair and look in my direction. "Alicia...what are you doing up?" The voice came directly from Tulio, I guess I wasn't quit enough.

"It's nothing. Go back to bed. Big day tomorrow." I reply, trying to sound as nonchalant as possibly.

"Yeah it is. Which is why you need to go to sleep too. If we're going to rob Cortez's ship, we're all going to need to be our absolute best." I nod in response, despite the fact that he couldn't see my head move. He continued to look my direction for a moment, and then slowly laid back into bed, careful not to disrupt his partner. I gave a quick sigh of relief and then laid back down amongst my pillows and blankets. I spent the rest of the night staring up at the ceiling


	2. Chapter 2

~~*Alicia*~~

The night was long. I could never actually get to sleep after my dream, and as the night drew on I become more and more bored. I must have finally slipped into an unconscious state, because at some point all thoughts stopped and the next thing I knew Tulio was shaking me awake. "We have to go over the plan one more time" I forced my eyes open and stared at the man sitting over me. If you didn't know him very well are we're just looking at his face you'd think he was happy this morning. He had an excited smile, like he was ready for our heist. But if you looked into his eyes you could see how truly nervous he was. Which in all honesty I couldn't blame him, we were about to break onto Cortez's ship and steal everything we could find. It really was a good idea though, Tulio came up with it one night while watching the ships seal into the harbor. Go on before the sail off, take everything, and then sneak off. By the time they realize everything is gone they're halfway to the New World. It had a lot of logic to it, but so do most of Tulio's plans. Everything was thought out to the second. This was one of the major differences that I liked about Miguel. While Tulio was a thinker, Miguel was an improviser. It made working with him fun, you never knew what he was going to do. This was also good when things went wrong, while Tulio was freaking out Miguel could roll with the mistake and some how make it work to his advantage. Making the perfect team.

My train of thought was interrupted by a few snaps coming from directly in front of my face. "We don't have all day hermana. We need to discuss this to make sure everything goes over smoothly" I rolled my eyes at him and then forced myself up, I felt completely stiff. From across the room I heard a very cheerful "good morning" and looked over to see Miguel sitting at the small table in the center of the room, he was also wearing an excited smile and his eyes, unlike Tulio's, shined with adventure. I muttered a half hearted greeting at him, and then went to sit next to him at the table. I'm not much for mornings.

"We need to enter the ship on the starboard since port side will be crowded with people. For this we are going to need that long boat we gambled off that sailor yesterday. Then once we are one we will have approximately 3 and a half minutes to grab what we want and go. According to those drunken sailors we talked to last night, the ones gracious enough to give us the long boat, everything is in Cortez's cabin. This is why we need to watch the ports and only strike when we know he is off ship. Does everyone understand that?" Miguel and I shared a look before glancing back at Tulio. "It's a pretty solid plan" I said what we were both thinking.

"I like it! It sounds exciting." Miguel said, following up my comment. Tulio looked very pleased with himself, cleared his throat and then said, "Of course. Now we all need to get ready." And with that he turned, walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor and began putting on his shirt. Miguel and I shrugged at each other and went to do that same. My outfit consists of a shirt and vest I took from Tulio's things, a long brown skirt, and boots. I also wore a total of six rings, three on each hand. One of the rings used to be my mother's before she passed away, I had found it in her stuff and have never taken it off since. After dressing I set to work on my messy hair. I took a brush to it, yanking out tufts of hair in the process, and then forced it into a braid that hung down over my shoulders. I then took a look at myself in the mirror, satisfied with what I saw, I left the bathroom and went out to join the other two, who were also fully ready by this time. As soon as I joined them, Tulio walked to the motel's door, opened it and proceeded to leave, followed by Miguel and then me. Little did any of us know, we were leaving that room for good. There would be no returns later that night as we drank wine and celebrated our victory. Fate had a different plan for us. A whole nother adventure entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

~~*Alicia*~~

Three hours. That's how long we waited by the docks. Well that's how long Tulio stayed by the docks. During this time Miguel and I wondered around the market place and even stole some breakfast. Miguel and I were sitting on the ground playing a card game when Tulio lightly hit my leg with his foot. "He's walking off the boat with his house. We need to move." The next couple of minutes seemed to go in fast-forward. We grabbed the long boat we had stored under the pier, pushed it into the water. Tulio and Miguel then rowed up to the side of the ship, near the back and used a rope thrown over the side to clime aboard. We then quickly slipped into one of the cabin that according to the drawing the sailor had given us was Cortez's cabin.

"Alright. Grab what you can carry. Only get what is worth money." Tulio said, starting to go through the desk in the middle of the room. As I began looking through one of the cubbies a bin full of varies items. It hit the floor with a clatter, sending objects flying across the floor. "Damn it! Be more quiet! You'll get us caught!" I whispered a "sorry" and then began sorting through what fell, throwing what didn't seem of any value back into the bin. That's when I saw it. There was a rolled up paper on the floor, it was a bit yellowish in color. I grabbed it and unrolled it, it was a rather large map, but the markings weren't very clear. They were nothing but a bunch of pictures, a crying lady, an eagle's head, a flying bird. I was staring at it for a moment before I heard, "it's a map!" from across the room. I looked up to see Miguel striding over to see what I held in my hand. That's when we heard it. There was a creaking of the door and you could see the light begin to shine through, the three of us stared at it horrified, before darting to the cabbie.

It was a very tight fit, and we only barely had room, but it was better than being caught. A whisper came from the back of the closet, "we wait till he leaves and then run out with what we have"


	4. Chapter 4

~~*Alicia*~~

We hid in the cubby for what felt like forever. We could hear the stomping of feet in the outside room and the occasion talking. The voice was a deep male's voice and gave commands when he spoke. There was very little light in the closet and the three of us were becoming annoyed from being smushed together. Finally after a long time a door slammed and the noises stopped. I held my breath, this could be our chance to escape. From beside me I heard Miguel whisper, "think it's safe now?" There was a moment while Tulio considered what was happening, and then he moved past me and put his ear to the door. Tulio then spoke, "we have to move now." He then slowly opened the closet door to a quiet and empty room. The three of us spilled into the room, holding our winnings.

"Let's go now." I nodded in response and we all headed to the main door and began to open it. Everything beyond this went incredibly wrong. The door creaked, loudly, drawing attention. By this time the ship was already sailing out to sea, and everyone on board looked our way. The next thing I knew we were in cuffs and thrown in front of Cortez. I gulped. This man had a terrible reputation as a bad ass. Who knows what he was going to do to us. He began to speak. I didn't really pay much attention to what was happening though. He sounded so menacing, said something about flogging us, and then I heard Miguel, slightly excitedly, say "Cuba" and then we'd were thrown to in the Brig.


	5. Chapter 5

~~*Alicia*~~

We had been stuck in the brig for a couple of days. By this point Tulio took to banging his head on one of the boards of the ship, and Miguel and I waited to see if maybe he would be able to come up with an escape plan soon. Out of all of us Tulio was the one we looked to for plans, sure Miguel and I could add on improvised twists and could roll with things if something went wrong, but Tulio was the actual smart one. Finally Tulio raised his head and stared right at us, looking a bit excited. "I've got it! I know what we can do" as soon as he spoke both Miguel and I sat up and scooted in closer to him. He then continued, "Okay…so in the middle of the night we grab some provisions, sneak on the deck, steal a row boat, and then row back to Spain like there's no mañana!" Miguel and I looked at each other and then back at Tulio, who looked a little bit disheveled. Miguel smiled the instant he looked at my brother. But that's the way he always is. Miguel gets this big dumb grin every time he laid eyes on Tulio, even being in the same room with him, or hearing his voice would give him this smile. I mean Miguel is a naturally happy man but this smile that he gets is unlike any other smile he has for anything else. This one was full of so much love and admiration. It was honestly so sweet it was almost hard to handle sometimes. They had a mini conversation regarding Tulio's plan and how they would actually go about making it actually work and the next thing I knew, I tend to zone out a lot, Miguel was on top of Tulio's shoulders and talking to a horse. What the hell? How could he possibly think this was going to work? I mean it's a horse for crying out loud! That's when the set of keys dropped down into the brig. My eyes went a bit wide with shock and then I muttered, "Well I'll be damned, it actually worked…"

Everything after that kind of just set into a fast-forward motion. We waited till nightfall, escaped from the brig, hopped into the row boat, Miguel forgot to give the horse, who's name I found out to be Altivo, his apple. Altivo freaked out and then Tulio threw the apple, it ended up dropping in the water below us, and Altivo jumped in after it and Miguel risked his life to save the horse and after a while we were finally all cramped into a tiny row boat on our way back to what we hoped would be Spain. The sea was rough and there were a few fights between the three of us, the majority between Tulio and me concerning space and whatnot but other than that we faired pretty well. I lost count of how long we actually we were out on that boat, but toward the end we started to lose hope. The idea of ever seeing land again seemed impossible. We had begun having conversations about what we liked about each other and what we regretted, you know besides dying. That's when the most magical thing happened. Our little row boat hit land! Within seconds all of us were out of the boat and basically kissing the sand, even the horse partook in this enthusiastic display. That's when I noticed it. The beach looked a little too familiar to be something I had never seen before. That's when I remembered it, the map…


	6. Chapter 6

~~*Alicia*~~

I summoned over Miguel, the only of the two people in my life that would actually be as enthused by this as I was. "You know that map we saw in Cortez's cabin?" Miguel gave me a nod and then I handed him the rolled open map. "Check this out" I said as he began studied the map I just handed him and looking around at the beach. "Is this really...do you think...?" The question wasn't really directed toward me, but I still felt the need to answer, in a quick excited voice I said, "Yep I think that's exactly what it is! The place on the map! El Dorado, " I smirked, "our adventure!"

This caught the attention of Tulio who began walking our way, "what the hell are you two going on about?" As always he seemed less than thrilled, he tucked in his blue shirt as he walked in out direction, and was running a hand through his messy hair. Miguel ran up to him, nearly tackling him. "We've found it! We've found it!" Tulio gave his partner a strange look, "found what exactly?"

"El Dorado!" Miguel said wildly gesturing to the map. Tulio looked from the map to Miguel. "You drank the sea water didn't you?" Tulio had a very dry, unamused look on his face. He tends to get this a lot while talking to me our Miguel, we tend to be a little more free spirited then my brother is. I was practically raised by both of them, but I always preferred Miguel's way of thinking. Tulio was always worrying, and while that's good in some situations it's leads to a very dull out look on life. Miguel on the other hand has always been very positive and friendly, whenever I wanted to play a game as a kid I always went to Miguel, Tulio either never really found my made up game interesting or he would put way too much thought into them and they became boring. This was the same kind of situation. Miguel and I were ready to trail off into the jungle to find a list city of gold that may or may not be there and Tulio is over there shouting that he "would not step foot in that jungle for a million pesetas".

That's when I came up with an idea. I knew Miguel would be able to eventually convenience Tulio to go into the jungle, but I honestly didn't feel like waiting around to see how long it would take so I decided to grab a sword that was stuck into the sand next to a skull and headed into the jungle myself. As soon as they noticed I was gone they'd come after me.


End file.
